


Arriving on Lanai

by dshawnglenister



Category: The Martian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dshawnglenister/pseuds/dshawnglenister
Summary: Mark Watney and his newly wedded wife Mindy Parks decide to go on vacation on the Hawaiin island, Lanai. They have an interesting taxi ride complete with Mark Watney's sarcastic humor.





	

It seems like we’ve been on that stupid plane for a lifetime. I'm so happy to finally be on Lanai, with my wife, in a taxi (which is actually very clean I might add) that's headed straight for Lanai City. The driver seems pretty nice and relaxed. I really wanted a New Yorker that talks in the stereotypical accent but I’ll settle for a local.

 

I can tell Mindy is happy with the spot because she keeps looking out the window and gazing. I guess it would be best to sweet talk her a bit so she enjoys herself even more. I've never been very good at sweet talking but here goes nothing.

 

“Beautiful little island isn't in my love?”

 

She loves it when I call her that. It always makes her blush. I on the other hand hate saying those lovey dovey words. But hey, she saved my life. It's the least I can do.

 

“Oh Mark it's just wonderful. The sky is clear, the city is small, and there's basically nobody here! Did you know there's only 3,102 people in that city! Talk about privacy.”

 

Mindy seems so excited I can't help but smile a little myself. I rented us a hotel room for 8 days and 7 nights in the top hotel here, Hotel Lanai. It's not a huge super expensive looking place. None of the buildings are. It's just a nice little spot complete with a bar, free parking, and free wifi! 

 

“So what would you like to do when we arrive? I mean obviously we have to unpack but once we’re settled in, we can do whatever you want.”

 

“I'm not sure. I don't really know what's around here. Excuse me sir, you're a local here right? What do you think we should do first?”

 

The driver moves around in his seat a little and smiles. He looks at me and grins in a way I can tell he's going to say something a smarta** would say.

 

“Oh Mr. and Mrs. Man on Mars we don't have any helicopter rides here or super fancy restaurants. But if you are willing to sacrifice not being treated like royalty, you could head out to any grille in town and dine on some nice food. I go to a different one every Tuesday and get myself a burger.”

 

What a d***. I mean a real genuine a-hole. But at least I know to go get a burger from a grille. I suppose that could be something we could do for a night. Go and and get some food. Yeah. Plain and simple.

 

“Does that sound alright to you darling?”

 

“Oh that sounds lovely! Although I hope we don't end up getting whatever turned this class A a**hole in our burger.”

 

Mindy is quite the feisty one. She hates people like that as much as I do. We never asked to be treated like super heroes. It just kind of happened. But I could tell by the way the driver focused back on the road and the irritated little face he's making means she hit a nerve.

 

The only thing that spoke now was the radio. Some mumbo jumbo about Cholera spreading through the Hawaiian islands and killing tons of people. I don't pay those kind of things any mind. It always seems to disappear quick enough as if it never happened. What happened to Ebola? That was supposed to be some doomsday sickness but then I hardly heard a whisper about it. I suppose it doesn't matter.

 

What does matter is how this city looks. The city truly is beautiful in its own regard. You have to be a spoiled little brat to think this place is ugly. Especially considering how there's only 3,170 people on this island so enjoying the peace and quiet is something you can't take for granted. 

 

“Alright we’re here. Get your crap out of my trunk, pay me, and get out of my car.”

 

I decided to get my stuff out before I said anything. I should just let it go and enjoy my stay. Count to ten Mark count to ten.

 

“Thanks for the ride a******. Tell your mother I said hello when you get back home. And here's a 5 dollar bill as a little extra tip. Don't go spending it all at once!”

 

I could only count to two before I felt the need to say something. I can tell the screech marks and middle finger he gave us hinted he wasn't very happy. That's too bad. I forgot to give him the 20 for the ride here. Oh well. You snooze you lose.


End file.
